Seeing the Brighter Side
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Shinigami Light X Kagome. By sheer luck did she find the little black book that would change her life; though refusing to use such a thing she couldn't bare to part with it, keeping it, she meets the most strangest of beings that changes her life. Oneshot.


Death Note/ InuYasha One-Shot

Pairing: Shinigami Light/ Kagome

Rating: K+/T

Do not own Death Note or InuYasha characters used. All properties used goes to the rightful owners, creators, and etc.

**Things to Know**: This is if Light actually did become a Shinigami like it is hinted at multiple times in both the Anime and Manga (in the manga there being an extra chapter that shows Light going to the Shinigami realm and experiencing every death he had ever written out, he then states to Ryuk that if he can find the Shinigami King, he'll strike up a deal with him and help rebuild the Shinigami's world.)

And in the anime: there's an slightly extended version (directors cut) that shows a new Shinigami (with the same color of hair, same tie (acting as a headband), same bag, and same coat as Light as he was wearing the day he died) that is searching for Ryuk, and by the time he finds the Shinigami, he gives him an apple (not one of the Human's worlds apples) and asks for Ryuk to tell him about the human world.

By then, Ryuk tells this new Shinigami not to bother with it, it's just as boring unless he can find someone interesting.

By the end of the anime, it shows the mysterious Shinigami leaving Ryuk's tower towards the end of Ryuk's story, and in the monologue that Ryuk gives, he addresses Light (which people (and I) believe to be that Shinigami that had visited Ryuk.)

(**Back to story part of the Things to Know section**)

The mysterious Shinigami drops his Death Note on to earth and Kagome is the one to pick it up, but she refuses to use it but doesn't give it up, causing the relationship between the two become rocky at first.

They meet when she was still 21 and in medical school.

_Seeing the Brighter Side_

Kagome meets a strange being, not one of evil aura, not one of good, either.

His face is a skull, his eyes are bottomless pits of black (with those eerie blood red spots acting as pupil's, she believes,) his headband is a wine red (though wrapped around his skull more times than she had thought necessary.) His goggles were a faded green lens with a black leather strap, his trench coat went all the way to the ground and drug lightly through the dirt- though he didn't seem to mind.

She had asked him once what was in the bag (he had answered that a friend of his really liked apples and while he was there, he might as well grab some- she hadn't asked anymore on that subject seeing as there was more he wasn't willing to explain.) He carried an ax guitar strapped to his back with a human's spinal cord as the neck (she didn't want to know what he had used as the base, though it looked to like to be a big, thick bone of some sort.)

His hair was a faded blonde (or a very light brown) that stood out in odd directions from under his headband, like he had stuck his head out of a window in a racecar, the wind pushing his hair back and someone had gelled it that way.

She had told him once that she had like his hair like that (he had stopped tuning his guitar (or rather bass, as he corrected) and stared at her, situated snuggly in her red chair with a steel toed, black leather boot on top of her desk (more importantly, his own Death Note) and didn't say a word, going back to looking for that perfect sound that could shatter windows.) She turned away from him then and back to the book she was reading on the floor.

She had asked him his name, he in turn asked for hers (saying that he would be a "gentleman" and that it was a "gentleman's" job to let the lady go first.)

"Kagome Higurashi" was all she had said, he had nodded once and continued to strum the G cord.

She had found then that her favorite songs where one that featured that "G" cord the most (she had found it odd then when watching him play and noticed that, in fact, the G cord was the one that had gotten the most attention.)

He never said his name and told her not to be so nosey about things that weren't meant for her to learn. (She only smiled and gave a soft laugh, not at all bothered by his brash comment and rather enjoyed the words, no matter how cold or what their true meaning was.)

After three months and she had yet to write a single name in the Death Note (he had done what Ryuk had done (gone to the human world), wishing by the fifth month that he had taken the Shinigami's words more seriously and not even bothered with the human realm. (Ryuk was right, it was pretty boring) and just practically begged the girl to give the Death Note up (she wouldn't.))

She had said she liked the company, but if he really didn't like her all that much, she would gladly "drop" it in a river (seeing as how it can't be ruined by water, only fire (she had found out the hard way)) and let it wash away so someone else could find it.

But if worst came to worst, and she didn't like whom the Death Note belonged too next, she threatened to burn it (and seeing how hard it was for him to get this one (his first one), he didn't really like the idea too much.)

She never liked any of the candidates, and he was starting to regret dropping his Death Note so close to such a girl, her priestess ways and kind heart (it was boring as hell!)

Though she could never come to burn it in the end and just kept it tucked away in her school bag as she left for her last year of classes to become a nurse. ("I like helping people" she had shared with him once, and after more prodding, it turned out she liked helping others for her own selfish gain (so she could feel wanted, needed, and depended on in the end) because someone had ruined her self-esteem when she was only 16, and had taken her innocence along with her heart.)

She had laughed bitterly and said that her life story wouldn't amuse him, but by the seventh month of slowly hearing her adventures in the past, he couldn't get enough of them.

The adventures, the romance, the betrayal, the family, the hurt, the comfort, the comedy, and the fighting (did anyone ever tell her she was a good story teller?)

He had told her once, in one of the rare moments that he allowed his soft side to come out (she was sure he had one), and was very proud of himself as he saw that he had gotten her to blush a pretty rosy color that accented her pale cheeks very well (also bringing out the blue of her eyes.)

He was sitting in her chair backwards, his arms crossed over the back of the red seat as his chin was nestled in the crook of them, his mouth hidden as he was sure it would give away to the smile lying innocently behind the dark of his jacket.

It was then that he was glad he had a skull for a head (no muscles means no facial features that could give away to what he was thinking or feeling.)

And as he watched her age, but turn down every offer of a date she had been asked (only accepting a certain few but even those she had admitted she wouldn't go out with again), he realized that it had been two years since the last time he had asked her to get rid of his Death Note.

(He noticed with fear that he actually liked to spend time with the human female and he silently cursed his luck, but thanked it all the same when two weeks after her last date, she had came to him for comfort since she had been sexually assaulted (and scared out of her mind, but she didn't need to tell him that for him to already know.))

And it was by the fifth year of being around her did he finally tell her his first name.

Light.

She had laughed softly and smiled, saying that it was the complete opposite of how he acted around others, but matched him all the same.

He offered her a small, real smile that day (which he had been giving her more and more but this was the first one she had seen.) She told him to smile more, though he didn't have much of a face (he was slightly offended but laughed anyways, seeing the humor of the joke) that he was still handsome anyways, and the smile just accented to the beauty that was bones.

He had commented once that she was dark when actually she was the purest thing he had ever came across of (he had wished that he had known her when he was trying to take over the world.)

She smiled and nodded, saying that she knew she was dark and twisted, but innocence still shone brightly in her aura (along with in her laugh, smile, walk, talk, sway, gesture, tilt of the head, and even in the glint of her eyes when she was thinking of something.)

It was six years by then, (Christmas to be exact) since they had met, and he had stated that they hadn't seen her family in three years (more like "you haven't talked to them in three years.")

She told him that they were safer that way.

He didn't ask why.

It was by her next birthday (when she turned 28) that he noticed that she didn't look a day over 23, she told him that it was her curse.

And over the next three months she had told him of another story in little snippets that had him groaning when they were done and on the edge of his seat during some exciting part.

Apparently when this "Naraku" character was defeated, (and seeing that there is no such thing as a "pure" wish, but hers was "pure enough") the Shikon jewel had granted her immortality (or however long the Shinigami king decided to keep her around, which would be for a long time) so she could protect the gem for all time to come.

She had told him the day after her story was finished that if he still wanted his Death Note passed to someone more interesting, she wouldn't argue over the next person who took interest in it and would gladly give it over to them (though he noticed the sadness in her eyes when she said this.)

He thought about it and gave his answer the next day.

He didn't mind if she kept it anymore, he had found her… entertaining enough and was actually very glad to have stayed with her as a companion for as long as he had.

He had gotten another hug that day, and he swore that if he still had skin in his face (along with blood and other things) he would blushing a very dark red.

And it was 23 years later to the day (April 17th, when Kagome first found the Death Note) that the two were still found together, and he knew why she had stayed away from others.

It was because she was so pure, everyone would become tainted.

She didn't want that, but didn't want to taint herself ("Who better to keep myself company than a Shinigami? They can't taint me, and I can't purify them. It works out, ne?") and indeed it did.

Since she couldn't die, he didn't have to worry about dying anytime soon. (Though he did take his Death Note from her every five years when she's not looking to write someone's name in it so he could stay with her just that much longer.)

And it was five years after her 58th birthday that he finally caved and told her his life story (she was mildly surprised to find out he hadn't been dead all that long) and scolded him for his blinded belief's.

She hadn't talked to him for two weeks after that and he found he couldn't stand being away from her (he wanted to hear her voice, feel her skin as she hugged him, take her warmth and life for himself, smell her hair after a shower and it was dry (he never liked the smell of roses so much in his extended life.))

The first time she had talked to him after his story was a question ("Do you regret your actions now?") he answered her with a "Not entirely" and then began to explain before she could blow her top with her famous short temper.

The world was crime free for years, people stopped dying by the hands of others, people stopped being raped, and people could have their family's back. Then he told her why he regretted such rash actions.

His father was killed, Misa Amane was killed, as well as L, Matt, Mello, Watari (Roger was dead by now, for sure, and Near would be making his way soon), he never got to watch his sister grow up, his mother died of a broken heart, and some of the people he had killed (less than half but still a greatly considerable amount) were innocent.

And he had killed them because they couldn't prove they were innocent fast enough.

Plus people were living in fear.

That was why he regretted doing what he did, he didn't think it all out, and now he was serving the Shinigami king as a sense of punishment, forced to live the years that he had stolen from the people he had killed (and occasionally relive their death for himself, though he tries to be away from Kagome when that happens (though the first time she had screamed and fused over him constantly while he was temporarily knocked unconscious and he had to explain to her later that he was perfectly fine and that it was apart of a deal.))

He wasn't able to do a lot of things, but she had surprised him by saying he deserved it for what he did, and that he should be thankful (or acting like he hated it because that was what the Shinigami King really wanted) that he had a chance to change the world again, but this time he knew where he went wrong and that he couldn't kill people like they were flies.

Light would've blinked that day if he were able too.

He wasn't afraid to fall in love now, because he wouldn't need to sacrifice his life to save her own, she was just as ageless as he, though she was innocent and had an interesting view of the world (while he was corrupted and when he was younger thought that all criminals didn't belong with the rest of the world and that they were all scum.)

He didn't realize then (when he was younger) how much the world actually did need the criminals to balance out the good, that without that second half the structure of the world, the world itself would unravel at the seems (causing more problems than fixing them,) and that for as long as animals have been on this earth (longer than human kind) stealing, killing, and rape has been around for hundreds of millions of years (just not as severe.)

("People deserve a second chance, but sometimes some people don't understand that and either blow their last chance, or not take it and destroy with it. I'm afraid you were one of those people, Light, but you're changed now. So I won't hold it against you.")

She had said, but then smiled playfully as she snapped his goggles against his skull ("Though I really should because you stepped over the boundaries of all self respect when you decided to start calling yourself "God"".) He had run one skeleton hand over where she had snapped his goggles.

It had actually hurt.

And he also corrected her saying that now he truly was a god: A Death God, but still a god no less. She had pouted and upturned her nose, not one for liking to be corrected.

And by the 75th-year anniversary they had met, he had known for sure that he had found the one thing in his two boring worlds that had actually meant more to him than his own life.

(He had found love, though if Ryuk kept laughing at him he swears to what ever god that would be listening to him-)

(-He would find a way to kill the damn apple-loving Shinigami that had gotten him in this position in the first place.)

Not like he was complaining, of course. Her beauty never faltered or wavered, still barely looking a day over 23, her innocence never left (and he wouldn't have it any other way.)

**_A Shinigami Light X Kagome Higurashi kind of story (that is if Light did turn into the mysterious Shinigami like it hints at in both the manga and anime)_**


End file.
